


Buoyancy

by jellyfishfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I mean Chris still has some lingering unrequited feelings but he's getting over them, I spell Viktor with a k here, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Reflection, companion fic to 'Drowning', so I'll put the disclaimer now that besides victuuri all other relationships are strictly platonic, so slight spoilers if you haven't seen episode 10 yet, there are some parts from episode 10 towards the end, this time it's Phichit reflecting on his friendship with Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Before the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri drags Phichit out to a café to spy on Viktor.
Companion fic to 'Drowning'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with another Yuri!!! on Ice fic!! I had a hellish week putting together an art and poetry portfolio as finals for those classes, so I needed to de-stress with a quick fic! Also a lowkey response to the majestic beauty of episode 10, but I have two more fics planned based on the banquet credits, so stay tuned my dudes!
> 
> A big thank you to [Ingrid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) and [Cece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocecily/pseuds/hellocecily) for betaing this fic; without you guys I'd sound like an idiot. Or at least my phrasing at certain points would be awkward and redundant. Thank you both so much, you two are the best kohai and senpai ever!!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [Lupe,](http://aceofseido.tumblr.com/) because she was thirsty for an insightful fic on Yuuri and Phichit's friendship.

“You know you’re being an idiot, right?”

Phichit still couldn’t believe that when Yuuri invited him out for coffee, it was really just a cover to spy on Viktor and Chris, incognito an entire table across from the pair. Fortunately for them, Chris and Viktor were seated close to the back of the café, so Yuuri and Phichit were able to hide comfortably in the corner table. The indoor plant behind Phichit offered some extra shade to obscure their identities, though the leaves kept brushing the shells of his ears and made them itch.

“Phichit, shh!” Yuuri hissed, and Phichit could make out the faint outline of a glare through the borrowed sunglasses Yuuri was wearing. “I don’t want us to get caught!”

“What ‘us’? I’m totally fine with them seeing me, _you’re_ the one who thinks he’ll die if he’s found out,” Phichit replied with a raised brow. Despite saying that, he had still acquiesced to Yuuri’s wishes of wearing a mask and cap to obscure his identity. He really was a good friend, wasn’t he? “We have a break to hang out before the competition, and we’re spying on your boyfriend having a casual coffee date with Chris. There’s so many other things we could be doing instead.”

Yuuri had a look of horror on his face and Phichit raised a brow. “Y-You think it’s a date too?”

Phichit sighed. Of course Yuuri would jump to that conclusion. Phichit almost felt his eyes roll into the back of his head so he closed them instead.

“Yuuri, when I said ‘casual coffee date,’ I meant a friend date. Like what we’re having. Or should be having anyway.” Phichit looked back at Yuuri and noticed his skin was still a shade paler than it should be. “Do you really think Viktor would see someone behind your back?”

It was amazing, how Yuuri’s expression flipped from anguished to enraged in an instant.

“Of course not!”

“Then what’s your problem?” Yuuri always had some kind of complex reason for his anxiety that Phichit would have to break down for a simple solution.

“I…Chris is really handsy, right? He’s always grabbing my ass at competitions, so what if he tries to touch Viktor too? Viktor can be really air-headed and go with the flow sometimes, you know? I don’t want Chris to take advantage of that.”

Phichit couldn’t really help the surprised giggle he let out, even when Yuuri frowned at him.

“Yuuri…you know you’ve got a good butt right? That’s why Chris always fondles you. Plus, I’m sure he’s teasing you. Like a dominance sort of thing. Chris would never tease Viktor like that. Chris respects him too much.”

“I guess so…” Yuuri still seemed reluctant.

“Besides, you two are together now, and you’ve been dating for a while. Viktor wouldn’t let Chris do anything that would hurt you.”

“That’s true…” Yuuri started to look less stiff in his seat.

“You two love each other, have confidence in that!” Phichit enthused. Hopefully this would help Yuuri relax.

A laugh interrupted the air between them. Yuuri immediately craned his neck towards it, as if attuned to Viktor’s voice. Phichit followed to see Chris pulling an offered flask back, and tipping it into his own coffee.

“Viktor is so beautiful…I don’t know how anyone resists him,” Yuuri sighed, still staring at Viktor attempting to cool his coffee. Yuuri’s own latte sat, completely cooled, because his attention was focused solely on Viktor.

Phichit remembered all the times he endured Yuuri’s enthusiastic rants, running commentary that beat the actual commenters on televised performances, and the ‘hidden’ magazines peeking out between textbooks and under Yuuri’s pillow while he was Yuuri’s roommate in Detroit.

“Well first off, not everyone is attracted to men, despite how good-looking Viktor is. Second, I doubt there’s a person in the world who could beat your boner for him,” Phichit answered coolly.

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri hissed shrilly, scandalized. He kicked Phichit lightly on the shin under the table.

Phichit kicked back and smirked. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. And you don’t need to be embarrassed about it either; it’d be one thing if you were still an obsessed fan, but you actually stole the guy’s heart! If I were you, I’d be _boasting.”_

Yuuri flushed. “God, I boast enough about it in the rink during my programs.”

Phichit nudged Yuuri’s foot with a smile. “Then it’s time you gloated off the ice too.”

Phichit was glad that Yuuri had more confidence now. When they started living together in Detroit, they mixed like oil and water. Phichit was excited to be US to train and study, ready to explore the city and live up his time in college, and lamented getting saddled with a dull, introverted roommate. Still, Phichit tried to make the most of it, and dragged Yuuri out to all the parties and outings he had been invited to. Phichit was surprised that even though Yuuri never seemed to enjoy himself, he never complained either.

After one disastrous party that gave Phichit the hangover that could easily kill five fattened cows, Yuuri had skipped practice to stay and nurse Phichit back to health. Phichit had woken up to see Yuuri watching a compilation of Viktor Nikiforov’s performances on YouTube with the happiest, most genuine smile Phichit had ever seen on him. Phichit had wanted to ask if Yuuri was a fan of Viktor, but his dry throat made his words sound like a bunch of croaking noises. Yuuri had shut his laptop and rushed to Phichit’s side with a water bottle.

From there, Phichit slowed down on parties and going out, choosing to hang out and learn more about Yuuri. The first thing Phichit learned was that Yuuri was indeed a Viktor fanatic, but the most important thing he learned was that Yuuri was a loyal, caring friend. Phichit found he had more fun bonding with Yuuri over skating than getting wasted with his peers.

Yuuri smiled gratefully at Phichit, and turned back to see check what Viktor and Chris were up to. Viktor was bouncing a bit in his seat, looking around with a gleam in his eye. He had that v-shaped smile on his face that would open into a heart. Yuuri leaned as close as he could without falling out of his seat to listen and Phichit did the same. 

“Listen,” Viktor began in what should have been a whisper, but he was never good at containing his excitement if his rink side behavior was anything to go by. “I haven’t told anyone this…but I think Yuuri is going to propose!”

Phichit heard Yuuri gasp, and turned to see a blush coating his cheeks and nose quickly. Yuuri looked like he was fighting a growing smile on his face. Phichit was glad. This assurance from Viktor was exactly what Yuuri needed to hear.

The moment was broken by the sound of a cup clattering to its plate. Yuuri and Phichit snapped their gazes back to see a shell-shocked expression on Chris. Yuuri’s face fell.

“R-Really?” Chris asked. It was hard to watch, realizing Chris’ heart was breaking. “And…? What would you say?”

Viktor seemed to freeze for a moment, before melting completely, his soft blush turning rosy.

“I’d say yes.”

Phichit had to swallow an enthusiastic screech and looked over to Yuuri. But Yuuri had a devastated expression on his face that rivaled Chris’. Phichit could make out Yuuri’s wide, mournful eyes through the tinted lens of the sunglasses to match the grim line of his mouth.

Phichit reached out and placed his hand over Yuuri’s. Of course, Yuuri would sympathize with Chris rather than be overjoyed with Viktor’s answer. Phichit remembered when he had gotten injured, and when he was finally allowed to have friends visit, Yuuri walked in with a haunted look. Yuuri had told him that the girl who kept coming after him came with him to the hospital, and tried to hug him while he was worried, so Yuuri shoved her away. The girl left with tears in her eyes. Phichit tried to console Yuuri, telling him that he didn’t do anything wrong, and that the girl was at fault for overstepping his bounds, but Yuuri’s guilt remained. Yuuri was too kind to everyone, Phichit thought. Even the people who hurt him.

Even as a skater, Yuuri tended to be too sensitive to the thoughts of other people, which was why he had virtually no social media. To have someone as close as Chris almost professing his love for Viktor right in front of Yuuri must have felt like the bite of unforgiving ice after a fall. Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

Suddenly Yuuri pulled his hand back and ducked behind the newspaper. He frantically whispered ‘I think Chris is looking this way!’ but Phichit was distracted by how Yuuri’s hunched position made him look like a newspaper with a mop of black hair, so Phichit had to take a picture.

The scratch of a chair moving backwards alerted Yuuri and Phichit to look up again. They saw Chris leaning over the table, tucking a pink flower into Viktor’s hair, and kissing Viktor on the cheek.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” Chris said with a grin Phichit thought even he couldn’t muster in such a situation.

Viktor started stuttering and Chris gave him a snarky reply. Yuuri had a blank look on his face as he turned away. Phichit nudged his foot again encouragingly.

“I’ll go now,” Chris said, leaving the money to pay for the coffee. He walked away in their direction, so Yuuri ducked back behind the newspaper again and Phichit pulled up his mask and started scrolling through his Instagram feed.

Chris sidled up behind Yuuri’s seat as Yuuri was furiously pretending to read Spanish. With no preamble, Chris yanked the newspaper from Yuuri’s grip. Yuuri let out a startled yelp Phichit couldn’t help but snort at as Chris turned back to wave at a dumbstruck Viktor.

“Yuuri!?” Viktor gasped. “How long—wait, why are you here? And is that Phichit with you?”

Yuuri started to chew his lip and knit his brows, a telltale sign that he was trying to make a decision. When he settled on his choice, Yuuri pushed his seat back and marched over to Viktor. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hand in his, and Viktor’s eyes sparkled like they did at the China Cup when Yuuri attempted Viktor’s signature move. Yuuri pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head, and then bowed deep at the waist towards Chris. Despite his effort, the sunglasses still fell back on Yuuri’s face.

Viktor fretted at Yuuri’s bowed state, the flower almost falling out of his hair as Viktor tried to get a look at Yuuri’s face.

“Eh? Yuuri? What’s the matter, do you feel sick?”

Chris chuckled, but there were still hints of sadness in his eyes. “They’re such idiots.”

Phichit silently got up and gripped Chris’ arm. Chris looked back at him in surprise.

“I’ll buy you a drink Chris.”

Chris glanced back to Yuuri and Viktor, and Phichit joined him. Viktor had drawn Yuuri close with his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri had reached up to stroke Viktor’s cheek gently, almost brushing the flower. They were exchanging butterfly kisses as they spoke low to each other.

Chris sighed and wrapped an arm around Phichit’s waist. “Lead the way my friend.”

As bad as Phichit felt for Chris, he couldn’t help but be proud of Yuuri. _Good for you Yuuri, you stood your ground. You refused to let go of the one person you wanted to hold on to._

***

The next evening Yuuri wouldn’t pick up his phone. Phichit was stuck staring at a photo of Vicchan outside the brewery Celestino wanted to visit. But if Phichit waited any longer, he’d miss the optimal lighting for a selfie. His Instagram followers depended on this!

“I’m heading out to Sagrada Familia!” Phichit called to Celestino on his way out.

Celestino waved him off. “Just go already.”

When Phichit arrived, he got in position with his selfie stick, and with a quick ‘ok’ and peace sign pose, took the picture.

Phichit spent a few minutes there posting and tagging his photo before moving on to explore the area. About thirty minutes into walking around, he received a call. Phichit expected it to be Yuuri calling to apologize, but it was Chris.

“Are you busy Phichit? I’m a little tired of crashing on the lovebirds.”

“Huh? You’re with Viktor and Yuuri?”

“I ran into Viktor at the pool. It got too cold so we went back to the hotel room, but Yuuri was still in bed. He sends his apologies.”

“Ah, it’s fine, I figured he might still be jet-lagged.”

“So?” Chris prompted after a beat of silence.

“Oh, right. I’m just wandering around Sagrada Familia, if you want to join me?”

“Sure, I’ll text you when I get there.”

Phichit pocketed his phone and tried not to wander too far as he waited for Chris to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, Chris texted him, and they met up at the lit up Sagrada Familia.

“Sorry,” Chris said as he pulled Phichit into a hug. “Did you wait long?”

“No,” Phichit answered as they separated. “I got myself a snack in the meantime.”

They fell into step with each other as they explored shops and open night markets.

“Are you ok?” Phichit asked.

Chris was drinking a cup of hot wine. He smirked at Phichit.

“Oh? Is the dashing Thai prince worried about me? That’s so cute,” Chris cooed, and he pinched Phichit’s cheek before Phichit could stop him. Phichit groaned in protest.

Chris downed the rest of his wine and crushed the cup in his hand. “I’m fine. Viktor and I had a nice, casual chat at the pool. Viktor and I have shared too many podiums together through the years to become strangers. I really am happy to be his friend. And I’m starting to detach myself from the deeper feelings I held for him, especially when I think about how much he loves Yuuri. I should have known since last year’s banquet, really. They were all over each other, and Yuuri was particularly aggressive.”

“What, really? Yuuri? Aggressive? Towards Viktor?” Phichit couldn’t believe something so out of character for his friend.

When Phichit did take Yuuri to parties, Yuuri always insisted on being the sober party parent, picking a clean corner in the house to watch over Phichit while sipping plain juice from a red solo cup.

Chris grinned. “Remind me to tell you about it some other time.”

“Eh~” Phichit complained, latching onto Chris’ sleeve and yanking it a bit. “No, tell me now! Please~”

***

The next day after practice, Phichit overheard Yuuri and Viktor plan a date to sightsee around Barcelona. Phichit smiled after them. Yuuri got the person of his dreams, and even though Phichit had witnessed their first kiss at the China Cup, sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Yuuri made it where every fan wanted to be.

Phichit decided to do some more sightseeing himself, and when it was time for dinner, Yuuri texted him an SOS.

_Phichit!! Do you mind meeting us at this location? My sister and ballet instructor forced me to set up a dinner with Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin! It’s really awkward with just us, please!!!_

_Viktor’s there too, isn’t he?_

_Of course he is, but even Viktor’s charisma isn’t enough for this situation! I need you!!!_

Ah, to be needed and to have that need validated by your best friend. Phichit was glad this wasn’t Yuuri inviting him out to do something as ridiculous as spy on Viktor again.

_Sure, sure, I’ll come soon._

_Thank you Phichit!!!!_

When Phichit arrived, Chris was there, chatting with a blushing woman Yuuri later introduced as his ballet instructor. Phichit sat next to him.

“Viktor invited me,” Chris said before Phichit could ask.

The dinner went calm at first, everyone chatting amiably between bites. Yuri Plisetsky almost seemed subdued by the presence of Otabek beside him, given that he sent occasional glares towards Yuuri and Viktor, but didn’t utter a word.

Yuuri and Viktor…seemed to be pretty heavy on the PDA. Not that Phichit really minded, and he did suppose the atmosphere was left over from the date they just had. But even with five other people at the table, Phichit somehow still felt like a third wheel. Viktor and Yuuri were practically glued to each other’s sides, and while they had two plates, it didn’t matter since they would pick food from either and feed each other. They barely broke the conversation between themselves to talk to anyone else at the table.

After they were finished eating and the plates had been taken away, Yuuri and Viktor thankfully opened up to talking to everyone else at the table. Viktor was taking a drink from his beer when Yuuri began a conversation.

“You know, it’s a little weird for all of us to be gathered like this before a competition. Even at the banquet last year, I was by myself. I couldn’t even talk to Viktor.”

As soon as Yuuri finished speaking, Viktor spat out his beer.

“Wait, Yuuri, you don’t remember?”

“Huh?”

“Yuuri, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing,” Chris explained. “Everyone saw it.”

“It was disgusting as hell,” Yuri said, finally speaking up. “I was dragged into a dance battle.”

“D-Dance battle?” Yuuri stuttered. Phichit could already see his face devolving into a state of panic.

“I did mine pole-dancing. Half-naked,” Chris piped up.

“Half-naked?” Yuuri squeaked out.

“I still have videos,” Viktor said with a smile, pulling up his phone.

“Me too,” Chris said, bringing his phone out as well and holding it between himself and Phichit so Phichit could see the photos too. He pulled up an image of himself being held up by Yuuri, while Yuuri was already up on the pole, both of them in nothing but their underwear and ties. Chris scrolled to the next photo, which was mostly Yuuri, standing on Chris’ spread thighs, dousing himself with champagne.

Phichit reeled back in shock. “What is this? Yuuri that’s so dirty!” _This_ was what happened when Yuuri got drunk? If so, it was unfair that Yuuri never drank with Phichit!

Minako and Mari came over. “We want to see,” they said in unison.

“Don’t look!” Yuuri yelped, standing up and waving his arms, as if that could stop Chris. “W-Wait… Cut it out already!”

Even Viktor was showing pictures from his phone to the ever stoic Otabek with an amused, ‘Isn’t this amazing?’

Chris glanced up from his phone, probably to humor Yuuri, when he paused. He glanced between Yuuri and Viktor and gave a smug grin.

“What’s up with the rings, you two?”

“Huh? Rings?” Mari asked.

“I don’t remember you wearing that,” Minako added in.

Yuuri jolted and covered up his hand. “U-Um, this is…”

“Hm?” Viktor asked, realizing Chris had addressed him too. Viktor glanced to Yuuri and seeing Yuuri covering his hand, Viktor got a handle of the conversation topic quickly. With a blissed smile he showed off his hand, and Yuuri revealed his hand nervously too.

“They’re a pair!” Viktor announced.

Phichit stared at the glistening gold of the matching rings and remembered Yuuri talking about Viktor like he was a god among men. He remembered marathoning video after video with Yuuri, from performances to press releases, interviews, and even just buzz news about Viktor. Phichit remembered catching Yuuri looking at ads and photo spreads in magazines the featured Viktor with the most private, adoring smile, when he thought Phichit wasn’t looking. He remembered overhearing Yuuri’s facetime calls with his childhood friend, both of them big fans of Viktor, calls that would have them raving for hours on end. Phichit remembered Yuuri being excited to go to Russia, all his hard work paying off to qualify for the GPF, to skate the same ice as his idol.

Phichit remembered Yuuri collapsing into his arms when he returned to Detroit after landing in dead last in rank. Yuuri hugging Phichit the tightest he ever had before, sobbing a wet spot into Phichit’s shoulder.

“He asked me if I wanted a commemorative photo…I-I’m an idiot, I was staring at him too long, and he thought I was another one of his lovesick groupies. Viktor will never even know w-who I am…”

Phichit had thought there was something off about Viktor while watching him with Yuuri. He seemed too closed off, too reserved, yet ever so charming. He seemed to give the impression of closeness to other people without divulging a single thing about himself. Everyone desired Viktor, but he seemed to desire nothing but the ice and the audience’s surprise. Phichit figured he was on some other level, the level of the greatest living skater in the world, and if Phichit ever reached a status like that, maybe he’d be more inclined to secrets too.

Now Phichit could see that he was wrong, and so was Yuuri. Viktor knew who Yuuri was, because after that defeat, Viktor picked Yuuri back up. They went from competitive strangers, to coach and athlete, and now a year later, they sported matching rings on their right hands. This year had Viktor at his most expressive, yelling and cheering from the rinkside as Yuuri competed, eyes sparkling brighter than the ring he wore. This year taught Yuuri love, through the man he had never dared hope to even touch. A year ago, Yuuri and Viktor were turned around in their paths, and they’d walked towards each other until they met at this moment, both completely smitten, wearing each others’ rings.

Phichit gasped when all the pieces came together, and brought his hands together to start clapping.

“Congratulations on your marriage!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! If you liked it all, please leave a kudos and a comment, and feel free to hmu @:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips)   
>  [tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
